


Pyre

by Ri-Ryn (Ri_Ryn), Ri_Ryn



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Curses, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri-Ryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri_Ryn
Summary: “Your grandfather is dead.” Kasumi continues after delivering the news of the fallout from Shibuya on Halloween. The situation is already appalling and at a worse time for Osamu’s squad. “That bastard Toji kicked the hornets before he died. There’s a written agreement if the young master of the Gojō’s is incapacitated, Megumi is to inherit. Naoya is livid. It means the succession is uncertain and messy.”Osamu winced, he didn’t envy his cousin but wanted no part in that. For once he agreed with his mother's animosity - it was a shame Toji was already dead.“That means, with your Dosou Seiku, you’re a viable candidate. The clan will look to that, and Naoya will look for you.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pyre
> 
> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Adventure/General
> 
> Word Count: 1414
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T
> 
> Disclaimer: World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke. Jujutsu Kaisen belongs to Gege Akutami.
> 
> Warnings: Major spoilers for Jujutsu Kaisen up to chapter 139. Adult language. Blood/gore/violence.
> 
> A/N: A horrible idea and my friend didn’t stop me. I bugged the hell out of her fleshing out techniques and backstory. This story was created only because Osamu, Megumi, and Toji have green eyes and black hair and Mikumo Kasumi looks like she’s killed and floated bodies down the river. I’m still fleshing out the time line of when this happens in World Trigger vs Jujutsu Kaisen. I totally ripped Mikumo’s technique from Bleach’s Kidō, Noragami, and Naruto’s Sai. I explained many players in this but not all that will appear.
> 
> Chapter: 0: Introduction

* * *

This chapter is to flesh out details pertinent to this story in the works. Ages, techniques, backstory, timelines, and geography. I will hopefully upload the first chapter soon. This blew the hell up and whom am I to stop it?

 **Mikumo as a jujutsu sorcerer is very different to Mikumo as a Border agent.** Clothing wise, he wears a Taishou-era kimono top with a higher neck, long sleeve shirt underneath (taishou era uniform, often for school) tucked into hakama that are wrapped in black bandages midway down his calves, choosing comfortable boots to wear that partly cover the wrappings.

* * *

**Current Date:** Late November, 2018

 **Location:** Mikado City (north of Hiroshima in southern Japan). It was between this and south of Aomori in northern Japan – I used the beach episode of World Trigger filler to make my decision. It’s also far enough from the shit happening in Tokyo/Shibuya for the disconnect between events.

 **Time Line:** Conclusion of JJK Shibuya arc, to Ch. 139. World Trigger, until Ch. 206, but the 1st exam for the away team will not happen for 1.5 to 2 months later.

* * *

**Mikumo, Kasumi**

_Age:_ 39 (24 at Osamu’s birth)

 _Backstory:_ Mikumo’s mother, Kasumi, is an illegitimate daughter of Naobito (Zen’in family head until JJK chapter 138) born to a one-night stand with an outside woman. She’s four years older than Toji – and received only mild education/etiquette/training without being formally acknowledged or brought into the clan. Financial support was cut at age 20 (current age of majority in Japan until 2022). This makes Toji Fushiguro Osamu’s maternal uncle and Megumi his first cousin. Kasumi married her bridge builder husband without fanfare and isn’t generally acknowledged by the clan. She possesses a curse technique as does her son. This makes him a bit of a potential succession problem in recent chapters of JJK where the Zen’in family values strength. She works as an independent sorcerer and to this day despises Toji for stealing one of her cursed weapons and firearms.

** Kasumi multiple keeps weapons in the house: that’s what she means when she says ‘stick’ and Osamu worries she’ll snap one day. ‘Curse them all.’ She often compares Osamu’s intelligence to Toji’s, but considering her dislike of him he never knows if it’s a compliment.

 _Grade:_ Grade 1

 _Cursed Technique_ : 蝕 鐔 _Shoku Tsuba_ (Eclipsed Guard) Tsuba refers to a katana’s guard. Energy encases her body at two points, preventing damage/harm. The more concentrated and smaller the affected area, the stronger the protection. Larger area of affect equals lower protection. It’s why she favors it on hands when handling on Odachi or polearm/poleax; she can unconventionally handle it from the blade end. The two energy sources can converge into one to increase the affect over a single area. Both the single and dual energy must travel along her body to move.

 _Simple Domain:_ The transit of energy is instantaneous.

* * *

**Mikumo, Osamu**

_Age:_ 16 (May 25th) High school 1st Year

 _Height:_ 168 cm (~ 5’ 6.5”)

 _Backstory Amendments:_ Osamu still has poor physical strength/endurance, even if it has increased since he has been in Border. I figured it was a good trade off: his reliance on his cursed technique without off putting his initial poor performance in Border. His independent work as a Sorcerer explains his lack of aversion to pain and cannon disregard for himself as when Azuma/Netsuki point it out. Bad for a person but a staple for a Jujutsu sorcerer. In exchange for low trion and almost the opposite of a heavenly restriction – he has high amounts of cursed energy. I created a technique for him that is mostly stationary, has high power output, but is hindered by its constrictions and his physical inability. Given enough preparation time he can rival the destructive powers of Gojō Satoru and Okkotsu Yuta.

He wears glasses to dull his sight rather than increase it so curses don’t distract him in his daily life.

 _Grade:_ Special Grade 1 (Special Grade ability when allowed prep time)

 _Cursed Technique_ _:_ 土葬 聖句 _Dosou Seiku_ (Burial/interment Scripture). Initially, Osamu must manifest a writing brush, consuming ½ of his total curse energy. He does not need to create a new brush unless his current one is destroyed or unavailable. His shadow acts as a pool of his cursed energy/ink well that he dips his brush into: any shadow he steps into becomes an inkwell if touching his own. To use a new spell, the incantation must be used and the technique name written (this can be in the air or a surface) then spoken. Afterwards, only the name can be used. For low level to lower midlevel spells, the output is the same and Osamu can skip the incantation and writing the name but must speak the name aloud.

Higher level techniques can be used without a chant, but Osamu is still at the level where he must write and speak the name; even then the spell will be weakened at half power or less. (As he grows older and masters his cursed technique, this will change). Fighting him at night is deadly because the ink, when used, is camouflaged. He is also able to leave inactive spell traps written onto surfaces – later saying the name or using the incantation/name to activate it away from him. This includes writing and activating defensive spells onto his own skin – often done before battle.

Bright sunlight (lighter shadows) weakens written spell names/traps.

Manifest Brush: “As white butterflies drink the blood of chrysanthemums, four mirrors shatter and the wounds fester upon the ashen, thirteenth step written upon night. Gokuha.”

* * *

**Fushiguro (Zen’in), Toji**

_Age:_ Deceased at 24/25 (19/20 at Megumi’s birth)

 _Backstory Amendments:_ Sought Kasumi out when Megumi’s mother died. They had met once before when Kasumi was 19 turning 20 and Toji 15 going on 16. He stole one of her cursed tools and several fire arms after she assisted in teaching how to care for Megumi. Occasionally, word of how/what he was doing would reach Kasumi’s ears until his death. Left the Zen’in clan at 17 and took up assassination jobs for sorcerers. Kasumi was under the assumption Megumi was in the care of Toji’s second wife, Fushiguro-san, or the Zen’in family. She later learned he and his step-sister were a wards of Gojō Satoru and speaks with them on occasion.

 _Cursed Technique:_ Non-curse user/ no cursed energy.100% Heavenly Restriction grants him superhuman prowess in his five senses, power, speed, durability, and endurance.

* * *

**Fushiguro, Megumi**

_Age:_ 15 (December 22) High School 1st Year

 _Height:_ 178 cm (5’ 9”)

 _Backstory Amendments:_ His aunt learned of his situation when Megumi was twelve. Helped on occasion with training his cursed technique. He has met Osamu multiple times but they aren’t very comfortable around each other, especially during middle school when Megumi was a fighting delinquent. They are able to tolerate each other better now. Has told Osamu about his classmates, Nobara and Yūji, vaguely. They enjoy speaking about literature, him favoring nonfiction and Osamu architecture books about bridges.

 _Cursed Technique:_ Ten Shadows, comparable to the Gojō’s Limitless in power, it is also an inherited technique of the Zen’in clan and he is sought after for it. He can subjugate and use up to 10 shikigami made of shadows. Deceased shikigami’s transfer their powers to the remaining ones. He can use two shikigami at once and combine their abilities.

 _Domain (incomplete):_ Chimera Shadow Garden: within a fluid shadow filled space, it allows for the usage of multiple shikigami at one time, creation of a doppelganger made of shadows of Megumi, and Megumi to travel and attack from his opponents own shadow. Currently it is incomplete.

* * *

**Zen’in, Naoya**

_Age: 27-29?_

_Backstory Amendments:_ The younger brother of Toji and Kasumi, and one of Naobito’s several children, he appreciated Toji’s skill but considered him worthless without cursed energy. Believes women only have places as wives and should be killed if without purpose otherwise. Kasumi irks him on the few times they’ve fought as it ended in stalemates; especially since she acts a dutiful housewife but doesn’t respect him. He intends to kill Megumi due to a written agreement between Toji and Naobito that the younger would inherit the clan if Gojō Satoru is incapacitated (who is currently sealed in Prison Realm by curses). Osamu also presents a succession problem due to the power within his cursed technique being respected by the Zen’in family.

 _Grade:_ Special Grade 1

 _Cursed Technique:_ Unknown, theorized to be speed/time related.

* * *

_ Chapter 1: _

_Manussa Bhum_


End file.
